Fresh Start
by PerfectChaos28
Summary: Duncan has just been kicked out of his school. Now he has a fresh new start at Wawanakwa high and a chance to turn things around. Even with the help of some new friends and maybe even a special someone does he have what it takes? DXZ
1. A Fresh Start

I rolled over and looked at my clock. 7:21. "Great, late on my first day at my new school." I thought to myself. Then again, it didn't really matter to me. You see, school has never really been important to me. I get bad grades, detentions. And most recently, expelled. Yeah, I got in a little too much trouble at my last school. Apparently its my fault the school burnt down when all i tried to do is set some geeks book bag on fire with the bunsen burner in sciences class. How was I suppose to know it would spread and set the whole school a blaze?! Anyways, that was a few months ago. Iv been home schooled ever since then but because my mom and dad are both full time police officers they cant make the time to keep me busy with school. So they started me at this new school today, Wawanakwa I thinks it called. Needless to say I'm not happy about all this. This is the first new school I have ever been to and I'm not going to know anybody. I'm not really a social person but I have always had my small group of friends I like to hang with. Now I'm going to be more of a loner then ever.

I jump out of bed, throw on a pair of jeans covered in holes from my floor, a black T-shirt with a red skull on the front hanging in my closet, grab my bag and rush into the bathroom. I brush my teeth, put on some DO for my BO and put some gel in green Mohawk. "I have to look good for the ladies on my first day don't I?" I joke to myself. As I'm rushing out my front door I cant help but think I'm forgetting something.. "oh well" I say to myself as I jump in my car and drive off.

At first glance this place looks pretty nice. Its about as long as 3 football fields with 2 levels above the first equally as large. I walk in to the front office and wait for a middle age women to get done talking on the phone. "Oh My! You must be the new boy!" the woman says. I reply with a simple "yeah" The woman then picked up the phone pushed a few buttons and said "Yes its Cindy, we have a new student today and I was wondering if you could send Geoff down to give him a tour of the school?" She then hung up the phone and turned her attention back to me. She began asking me pointless questions like whats my name, what do my parents do and what I like to do for fun. Finally after what seemed to be forever of talking to Cindy a tall, tan, blonde guy walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Geoff!" the blonde kid said. "Duncan" I replied. "Not much of a talker are ya?" Geoff said. "No, Not really" I again reply. "Its all good BroMigo! I can do all the talking" he exclaims in a very upbeat tone. "Great" I think to myself.

As we walk down the Halls of Wawanakwa high Geoff and I talk about basic new kid stuff. What teachers to look out for, which school lunches are good and which aren't and of course what kind of parties people at this school throw. I came to find very quickly that Geoff was very big on partying. In fact He loved to party more then anyone I have ever met, I could tell already. I was a bit of a party animal myself so I could tell Geoff and I would get along just fine. After 45 minuets of walking down the halls of my new school, a bell rang. "Well dude that's the whole school, 3rd period is about to start so ill catch up with you later bro!"

As Geoff walks down the hall I look down at my schedule. "Math" it read. "Great, My least favorite subject." I thought to myself.. As I walk around aimlessly for awhile it become clear I'm lost. About that time I feel someone bump into me. "I am soooo sorry! I'm about to be late for my next class and iv never been late before and if I'm late I-" I cut her off. "Whoa, calm down. Its alright." I assure her. "Oh thank you so much. Id introduce myself but I have to go!" she says as she turns to run down the hall. "Wait!" I call out to her. "Do you think you could tell me where my next class is?" "I'm new here." I continue She quickly turns to face me. I cant help but notice how cute she is. Shes about 5'1, short red hair pulled into 2 pigtails and prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen. She was gorgeous to say the least. "Um sure, I can point you in the right direction." she says with a smile. She has a really pretty smile too.. " Room 404, Math" I say as I point to my 3rd period class on my paper. "Wow! We have math together! Come on we are almost late!" she Grabs my hand and pulls my down the hall with her. Normally I would freak out if a girl grabbed my hand like that. I'm not a holding hands kind of guy.. but this time I decided to let it slide.

We rush into a class room with about 12 other students and a younger looking blonde teacher standing at the front of the class. "I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Blaineley, I was coming to class until I ran into him" The cute red head points to me and continues to explain herself. "He's New here and he couldn't find his way around so I had to help him get to class" The woman stays silent, considering the story. "Very well Zoey, You wont be Counted absent, you may take your seat. "Thank you Miss Blaineley the girl says and takes a seat in the middle of the room. To her left a very large, athletic looking guy with a white skull cap and a green shirt on. "They always go for the jocks." I think to myself.

"And you are?" My thought is interrupted by the Woman at the front of the room. "Umm, I'm Duncan Newton, I'm new here." I tell her. "Obviously" she replies. "Bitch" I think almost out loud. "Well Duncan, I hope being tardy is a one time thing. You may take the empty seat to the right of Zoey. No wonder Zoey wanted to get to class so fast. This teacher is seriously an ass already. "Pop Quiz!" Miss Blaineley says. At least I think that's her name. As she walks down the rows I suddenly remember what I forgot this morning, my bag. I can already tell I cant ask the teacher for a pencil without getting my ass ripped so I tap Zoey on the shoulder. "Can I bum a pencil off you?" I feel so stupid begging for a pencil the first day of school. Not that I care what she thinks.."Sure." she whispers and smiles. So I really really like her smile.. Wait, no! What am I talking about?! I'm Duncan Newton! I don't like girls smiles. I don't like girls at all!. Wait! That came out wrong! I'm not gay! I just don't fall for girls like that.. There we go. That sounds better. Anyways. Zoey handed me a pencil from her bag and went back to the quiz in front of her.

As I sat in my chair looking blankly down at my paper I decided that I wasn't going to do this quiz, I scribbled down some random answers and began looking around the room. Just a bunch of normal looking students. All except this goth looking girl in the back. She kinda has the same style as me. Shes pretty cute too. I make a mental note to talk to her at some point and again begin to look around the room. I see a really big guy with a leaf on his shirt eating a bag of chips he had hidden no so well in his bag. A blonde surfer looking girl who looks like she belongs on a beach. A few other students casually doing the assignment at hand. As I look to my left I notice the brick house sitting next to Zoey slide her a note when the teacher's nose was in a magazine. Zoey Picks up The Note and smiles. "They must be a thing" I think to myself.

The bell rings and all the students walk to the front of the glass and place there quiz on Blaineley's desk. As I walk out the door a hear a familiar voice come from behind. "Hey there." I turn to see Zoey looking up at me. "oh, hi" I say. "I never formally introduced myself, I'm Zoey, Zoey Adams" she holds her hand out. I shake her hand "I'm Duncan Newton" I reply dryly. "Its a pleasure to met you Duncan" she says cheerfully. "See you Around?" she asks. I'm a bit thrown off. Does she not see what I look like? I have a green Mohawk and 5 piercings in my face, why would she want to talk to me? "uh, sure" I say as I scratch the back of my neck. She smiles and waves goodbye. As she walks away I can't help but think there is something different about that girl..


	2. Bio & Lunch

I finally make it to my 4th period class only being a few minuets late. Room 132, Biology. I walk into my 4th period class and I can already tell that I'm going to hate this class. I look around the room to see 7 other students.. six of which are girls.. Even the teacher is a woman. "Hi, I'm Duncan Newton.. I'm new here" I say as I approach the middle aged woman's desk at the front of the room. "Its nice Meeting yo Duncan, my name is Mrs. Weaver." She says. "At least she isn't a total ass.." I think to myself. "Today we are going over asexual reproduction" she continues. "You may take a seat in the open chair next to Courtney." she says as she points to an open seat at the front of the room. I cant help but notice that this "Courtney" girl she was referring to was super hot! She had shoulder length brown hair that matched her caramel shaded skin. She had pretty brown eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose. All of this topped off by her killer body. No doubt in my mind she was a perfect 10. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her voice. "Um, Mrs Weaver, why do I have to sit by this delinquent" she says with a harsh tone. "Delinquent?!" I snap back. " You don't even know me princess. "Um, My name isn't 'princess'" she makes quotes in the air with her fingers at the beginning and ending of the word princess. "Its Courtney and judging by how you present yourself you are more then likely a trouble maker and there for a delinquent." she finishes. "Damn, she has me down to a T already" I joke inside my own head. "Courtney that's enough, Duncan you make take a seat by Gwen in the back." I took to where the teacher is pointing to see that she is referring to the open seat next to goth girl I saw before in my math class.

I walk to my new seat, blowing a kiss at Courtney as I walk past her. She acts as if shes about to puke. "She wants me" I smirk to myself. I take my seat next to Gwen and begin to listen to Mrs. Weaver talk about boring sciences stuff.. About 15 minuets go by when a note lands in front of me. I look over to see Gwen smiling at me. I turn my attention back to the note in front of me. I open the note up and its reads "Hi :)" I look back to Gwen who isn't looking at me anymore but listening to Mrs Weaver or so it seems. I take out my pencil I realize I haven't returned to Zoey and begin to write. I decide a simple "hey" will suffice just fine and slide the note back to the short goth. She looks at the note, then to me, smiles and then back to the note. "Shes surprisingly friendly" I think as I watch her write something down. This time she hands me the note but before I get the chance to open it up and read it I hear "Passing notes in class on your first day? Not off to a good start Duncan" I look up to see that Mrs Weaver along with every other person in the class were now looking at Gwen and I. "Could you please bring me that note Duncan?" Mrs. Weaver finishes. I get up and walk up to the teachers desk. On my way I cant help but look to Courtney who has a "I knew it" smirk on her face. I hand Weaver the note and stand in front of her desk awkwardly waiting for further instructions. She then opens the note, smiles briefly and says "You may take your seat. I watch her crumble up the paper and throw it in the trash. As I walk awkwardly back to my seat I look to Gwen who is staring right at me. A red tint on her cheeks. I didn't really see what was so embarrassing about any of this. Awkward yes but not embarrassing.

I take my seat as Weaver starts to talk again. I lay my head down for the rest of the period. I awake to the bell. According to my schedule it was the bell for my favorite subject, lunch. Being the only kid with no stuff I just get up and walk out. Midway down the hall I again hear a voice come from behind me. "I'm really sorry about that." I turn to see Gwen standing there, not making eye contact. "Don,t sweat it, no big deal" I reassure her. Gwen is about the same height as Zoey, short black hair with blue highlights that comes down to her chin and yes, she defiantly has style.

She looks back up to me and gives me a half hearted smirk and nods. She was the shy type, no doubt about it. "So you think you could help me find my way to the lunch room?" I ask "Sure" she smiles. As Gwen and I walk to lunch we talk about movies. Not really sure how it came up but we both share the same love for horror movies. Shes actually a pretty cool girl. After a few minuets we walk through a large set of double doors into the lunch room. "well here it is" she says as she rubs her arm obviously feeling awkward. Not really sure how to handle the situation all I can think to say is "Thanks" as I watch Gwen walk away I cant help but think I could have handled that better.

I wait in the lunch line for about 5 minuets just to grab a burger and a banana. As I walk out of the line I look around trying to decide where to sit. My awkward standing session is finally put to an end when I see a familiar face. As I walk over to Geoff I notice that I recognize some of the people at this table. Geoff is sitting next to the blonde surfer girl from my math glass. Across from him was the brick house also from my math class. I think his name is DJ. There was too more kids at the table but I didn't recognize them. As I walked closer to the table Geoff noticed me and calls me over. I didn't have anywhere else to sit so why not. I sat by Geoff, opposite side of what seemed to be his girlfriend. "How has your first day been so far dude?!" Geoff says as he pats me on the back. "Eh, fine." I say as I take a bite of my burger. "Good to hear! How was Mrs Blaineley's class?" "Bitch" I reply as if I could careless. Geoff is then nudged by the girl sitting to the right of him. "OH!, my bad! Duncan! This is my girlfriend Bridget." Bridget then puts her hand out. "You are in my math class, right?" I shake her hand "yeah, I think so.. Blaineley always like that?" I ask. "Yeah shes always mean to everyone. You get use to it after awhile." she says sounding a bit sad. "Great" I say sarcastically. "Come on guys, shes not that bad." I look across the table to see DJ smiling at me. "Hi, I'm DJ by the way." "Not that bad? Shes a witch!" I spat, ignoring is introduction. "Who's a witch?"

I look up to see Zoey sitting down next to DJ. I should have guessed she would be sitting with her boyfriend. "Blaineley" the whole table excluding myself says. "Yeah she is pretty mean... hi Duncan!" Zoey says in a very bipolar manor. "You know each other? Geoff asks a bit puzzled "Sure do! I helped Duncan find Blaineley's class. We also sit beside each other" she adds. "oh I didn't know you guys were so familiar already" Geoff teases as he winks at Zoey and Nudges my arm. "Shut it" I bark feeling more awkward then ever. "Geoff! We are just friends!" Zoey giggles. Zoey and I are friends? I mean we just met. "Thank you." I smirk. Plus I don't think Brick house would like that very much" I add. "who me?" DJ asks seeming to be worried. "well yeah, aren't you two a thing?" I question. "NO NO NO!" Zoey says sounding shocked. "DJ is like my brother! We are best friends" She continued. "Yeah, friends.."DJ says under his voice. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table. Anyone except Zoey that is. "Friend zoned" I think to myself. As lunch went on I came to learn the other two people at the table are named Leshawna and Trent. They were alright. Leshawna was very loud and very short tempered but she was easy to get along with for the most part. Trent was one of those pretty boy guitar players. Don't get me wrong, he was nice. Hes just a little.. lame. These people were not anything like my old group of friends. That being said, I think I could get use to them. Maybe I'm getting soft..


	3. One Bad Day

Two weeks have passed and I'm starting not to hate my new school. I mean don't get me wrong school is school and I hate it. That being said seeing as I have to go somewhere it might as well be Wawanakwa High. I have a small group of friends, most of which are actually pretty cool, Nice too. That is except for Courtney. Courtney and I kinda have a love/hate relationship. We fight 24/7 yet we are still super attracted to each other. What can I say, shes hot. (Especially when shes mad) I get her mad at me on purpose just to get a laugh out of it. She wants me.

I get to school Monday morning and I can already tell today is going to be lame. Its raining, I forgot my bag (Again!) and to top it all off I'm 45 minuets late because I got a flat a mile from the school. By the time I get to math I'm already so done with today. I'm not dealing with Blaineley's shit. Instead of asking Zoey for the 3rd pencil this year, I decide to sleep instead. "DUNCAN!" I wake up to see Blaineley Standing over me. "Yes mommy dearest?" I ask in my best little kid voice. "Out!" she practically yells. I don't even argue, not in the mood today. As I walk down the hall, heading for the principal's office I turn a corner to see a 'friendly' face. "Guess who?" I say placing my hands over Courtney's eyes. "Hmm, I wonder. Is it Duncan?" She replies sarcastically as she removes my hands from her face. "What do you want Duncan?" she asks clearly annoyed. "I was just in the neighborhood and figured id stop by and say hi" I say with a wink."Very funny..why are you even out here in the hall?" "Well darling, if you must no I'm on my way to McClain's office." I add emphasis to the word darling. "Why am I not surprised?..what did you do this time?" she asks almost carelessly. "Actually, I'm on my way to pick up my student of the month award." I say, clearly lying. "Duncan, you haven't even been here a month. Not only that, you will never win a student of the month award, you don't have it in you." harsh.. I could do anything I want. I just don't want to. "Challenge accepted" I joke. "Yeah.. well if you will excuse me I have to get back to class." As she walks away I kinda feel the urge to prove her wrong, just to see the look on her face. I let this slip out of my mind as I continue to walk to McClain's office. As I walk into his room Max walks out. He probably got caught trying to make something 'evil' again. Hes a pretty funny dude. Not in a joking type of way. In a 'how can someone be so ridiculous' kind of way.

I take a seat across from McClain and wait for him to spin around in his chair dramatically. "Duncan, since you have been here you haven't passed a single quiz in your math class" he begins as he spins around in his chair to face me. Before I can say anything he goes on. "I understand that Blaineley is one of the more.. strict teachers in the school. However a 32.6 GPA in her class is unacceptable." I don't like where this is going. "What are you getting at" I raise an eyebrow. "Dude! What I'm getting at is you are getting a tutor starting today after school." "A TUTOR!?. No way. Not gonna happen" I bark. "Duncan, this is not up for debate. You will go to room 223 after school or else." "Or else what? You don't scare me Chris." its at that moment he really did scare me. One of his famous sick twisted grins appears on his face. The next word is maybe the scariest thing iv ever heard. "Summer school." just thinking about coming to school in June makes me sick. I say nothing, just stand and start for the door. "room 223 Duncan. Be there or be sorry" hes evil, Pure evil.

I walk back to Blaineley's room in a speechless stupor. I take my seat but say nothing to anyone. I can see that Blaineley smiling. She must already know, bitch."You alright?" I turn to look at Zoey who can always tell when something is bothering me. "I'm Fine." I lie. "Duncan, we both know that's a lie." damn, shes too good. About that time the bell rings. "Ill tell you later" I say as a stand and quickly leave the situation. I rush into my Bio so fast that only Courtney and Weaver are in the room. "Wheres your student of the month award Duncan?" Courtney teases. I ignore this comment and head for the back of the room. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this..maybe I should ask Zoey what she thinks. I think to myself. About that time Gwen walks in the room. "Gwen!" I practically shout. She takes a few more steps towards her seat. "Yes?" she asks as she sits beside me. I can tell by her voice shes worried. "I have a huge problem and I don't know what to do. I need your advice" I tell her. Her eyes widen. "Oh my Duncan, what did you do this time?" she asks now more worried then ever. "Summer School." I feel sick the second it leaves my mouth. Gwen sits there for a second before erupting in laughter. "That's all?!" She asks between her laughing. "Its not funny! And ill have to go if I don't start going to tutoring after school." I Explain. "Then just go to tutoring?" she says finally calm. "but that's so lame?!" "better then summer school don't you think?" she teases me. Her joking is actually putting me in a better mood. It is at that moment I realize that Gwen is my best friend. "Just go after school each day, don't tell anyone and get it over with. Nobody will ever find out Duncan, I Promise." I knew it was a good idea to come to Gwen with this. She may be shy but shes really smart. "Maybe you're right." shes smiles softly. "Of course I am!" she teases as she punches me in the arm. "smart and funny" I wink which makes her blush. This raises the question. Does Gwen like me?!..

The rest of the class is super awkward for me. Now that I think Gwen might like me I'm to scared to talk to her. Every time she tries to talk to me I'm short with her. How could I let this happen?! I'm such a horrible friend. Now I have no idea what to do. I mean I always flirt with her but that's just how I am. I don't want to hurt her. This never use to be a problem.. I could get rid of girls like it was nothing, no regard for them or their feelings. But this is different, I actually care about what happens to her. I don't like her back do I?...

The bell rings and I quickly get up ignoring Gwen and head straight for the door. Normally someone with this problem would sit down with his or her best friend and talk about the situation. I'm of course not most people so I do what I do best when mixed feelings show their ugly head, Run. I'm one of the first people to the lunch room. "Hell yeah." I say excited about not having to wait in line for my food. Being the only one at the lunch table I finish my food pretty quickly. After a few minuets of sitting alone awkwardly the rest of the people that normally sit at my table arrive. As I everyone else is eating and talking about random topics I stay silent. I catch myself looking over to Gwen multiple times. She sits alone in the back left corner of the lunch room. "Are you alright Duncan?" I blink my eyes a couple times breaking my concentration. "Yeah, I'm fine" I tell Zoey. Like always she sees that I'm again lying. "So are you going to tell me what was wrong in math today?" All eyes are on me. Everyone at the table is staring me down. Desperate to get out of my friends gaze I stand up, grab my bag and say "I have to take care of something" What I do next is something I thought id never do in a million years. I go sit with Gwen. I sit with her and talk.


End file.
